Chico finds the pups
Characters Chico Chase Skye Zuma Rubble Rocky Everest Tundra Marshall Tracker Ryder Carlos Chico finds the pups enjoy chico a lonley pup that lived in a little wooden shelter that people had made him near deserted town had lived there since he had lost his family so he had never really went any were other than the desert. But he soon learned about the paw patrol and had really wanted to join them ever since he was 2 years old. Chico: I’ll never join the paw patrol (to himself) Chico set of to find sticks to make a shade to rest under when all of a sudden... Chico: ohh no a sand storm was aproching him he ran but it was too late the storm had hit him he looked around and around but couldn’t find his fort or the village he was stranded in the desert Chico: well there’s only one thing to do find the paw patrol meanwhile the pups were packing up to visit Tracker and Carlos Chase: Ryder! All the suit cases are in the paw patroller! Ryder: ok chase but you know you don’t have to be so loud (chuckles) Chase: oh sorry Ryder Marshall comes sliding on a suit case towards chase screaming: marshall: watch out!! marshall crashes and lands and on chase marshall: you missed one hehe chase: marshall (shakes head) Ryder: ok tell all the pups to head to the paw patroller out in the desert Chico was heading out to find the paw patrol chico: I should had bro water If I knew how hot it would be out here (to himself) Then he had an idea Chico: maybe if I put my ears to cover my head then I could use them as a shade chico puts his giant ears in front of his face chico: ahh mucho mejor (much better) he had only walked 4 miles but knew it wold take him much more than that to find them meanwhile the paw patrol was heading towards the jungle all pups: (singing) 24 boxes of treats on the wall! rocky interrupts to ask a question rocky: Ryder when are we going to get there I need to go to the restroom and I cannot do it in front of the pups Ryder: oh rocky we are all most their tundra: I have never gone to the jungle but I think it’s going to be fun! Skye: well you don’t have to think it’s fun because it is (giggles excitedly) yip! yip! zuma: yeah like going to the wuins (ruins) Chico was still trying to find the paw patrol when all of a sudden he saw a puddle of water chico: finally! he sniffed the water and took 10 licks of water but then he smelled the water Chico: jungle water oh no chico thought he had gone the wrong way and thouget he was completely lost The pups had made it to the jungle and we’re all so excited to be at the jungle tracker: Carlos we’re are the pups (looking disappointed) carlos:there! all pups: Tracker! tracker:pups your here! I almost thought you guys weren’t going to come chase: we would never miss an invitation to come visit you tracker: aww thanks guys marshall: we all want to show tundra the jungle rubble: yeah we hope she enjoys the trip Chico had found the jungle but was completely not what he wanted Chico: I guess Im going to have to live here in the jungle all alone (whimpering) my whole life is a curse deep in the jungle Marshall was showing Everest and tundra how to tail spin marshall: and that is how you tail spinnnnn (spinning) rocky: marshall watch out for tundra! marshall goes out of control and steps on tundra’s tail tundra: (loud yelp) in the side of the jungle Chico disappointely was about to give up but all of a sudden he heard tundra’s yelp chico: is there another pup in the jungle? chico goes running towards the voices of other pups but suddenly he smashes right into tundra tundra: ouch (yelps again) man I’m starting to not lke this whole stepping on my tail thing chico: oh sorry,I didn’t see were... Chico hesitated as he looked forward chico: the paw patrol? rubble: look it’s a pup! Ryder: are you all right Ryder asked as Chico couldn’t keep his eyes off tracker tracker: hi I’m Tracker Chic:do I know you? tracker: wait are you chico chico: um yes? tracker: your my brother chico was confused but then he got it he had found the pups and his long lost brother months later Chico had finished training and had become part of the paw patrol Ryder: Chico welcome to the paw patrol Ryder said while putting Chico‘s pup collar on Chic: wow I’m finally part of the paw patro! (Jumping around excited) tracker: Im proud of you ermanito (brother) chico: gracias (thank you) Tracker Ryder: pups to the lookout! chico: my first mission! hope you guys enjoyed please put in the comments if you liked it :) by pup master do not edit